Toradora: Unbreakable Bond
by serene01
Summary: Ryuuji is in comatose because of an accident. The strange thing is while he's in coma, his soul get stuck inside Taiga's body. How can this lovers keep up their relationship if they share the same body? A Toradora! fanfiction sequel.
1. Prologue

**TORADORA: UNBREAKABLE BOND**

**PROLOGUE**

"Fire fire! Baka-chi help me!" Taiga screamed as she saw the fire of the oven.

"Idiot what have you done now?" Ami turned around; she saw what Taiga was talking about. Her eyes widened as she stared at the fire and the small girl who was trying to put the fire off.

Ami rushed to help Taiga, but since she herself didn't know how to deal with kitchen stuff, she wasn't able to help her friend. Upon seeing that there was nothing that she could do, Ami decided to get her cell phone to call someone.

"Baka-chi, who are you planning to call?" Aisaka panicked.

Aisaka called Ami baka-chi as her shortcut to baka Chihuahua.

"Ryuuji of course! This has to stop Taiga! You baking cookies for him as your anniversary gift is crazy! We need his help in here!"

"No! Don't call him! You can call 911 but not Ryuuji!" Taiga screamed as she ran toward Ami to grab the cell phone.

Ami ran away from Taiga but the tiger was persistent to get the device away from her. Taiga jumped up in the air like a fierce tiger who was about to kill her prey. She succeeded of getting Ami's cell phone, however, the phone accidentally slipped off her hand when she tried to shun the blue haired girl's counter attack. The cell phone's pairs were shattered to the floor. Ami glared at Taiga; still she couldn't believe what just happened to her cell phone which was bought a week ago.

"My cell phone! That is the latest model! Look at what you did!" Ami screamed as she held her cell phone and tried to put the pieces back together.

"Hehe," Taiga grinned as she looked down at the pathetic Ami who was sobbing for her cell phone, "I will never allow you to call Ryuuji, this is my surprised to him and I can't allow you to spoil him."

_**Few hours earlier…**_

"Hello, Minori?" Taiga smiled as she called her best friend.

"Oh, Taiga," Minori yawned as she answered the phone; it was 3am when this ferocious girl called.

"Minori, if you were a guy, what gift would you like to have for your anniversary?"

Minori was still sleepy but she tried to focus.

"A gift? For whom?"

"….."

Minutes of silence.

"Ah!" Minori snapped her fingers as she realized what her best friend was talking about.

"Oh! A gift for Ryuuji!"

Taiga did not answer; Minori could imagine her blushing even if she couldn't see Aisaka.

"Why are you asking me Taiga? I'm not expert when it comes to Ryuuji."

Taiga did not answer; all she wanted was to surprise Ryuuji by giving him a gift that he would like.

"Oh! Aisaka, why don't you bake cookies for him?" Minori inquired.

"But Minori, you know how bad I am when it comes to doing household chores. The last time I baked cookies, I used salt instead of sugar for making the cookies sweet. I don't even know how to use an oven," Taiga childishly answered.

"Don't worry Taiga I will help you bake for him!" Minori promised.

"R-Really?" Taiga inquired happily.

"Yap! Anything for my best friend."

That night Aisaka called Ami and Yusaku because she needed their help.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note: **_I am a big fan of Toradora! It is my second favourite anime, I know that its ending was perfect but I find myself wanting to see more of Ryuuji and Taiga's love team. So I made this story which was supposed to be a one shot, however, I was able to think of a good plot.

These were the questions that arouse when I was thinking of this story:

First, what if Ryuuji's father came back? What would happen to their family?

Second, what if there was a model who fell in love with Taiga whose characters were the same as Ryuuji's?

And what if one day after an accident Ryuuji found himself inside Aisaka's body? How could they keep their relationship if they couldn't see each other?

My story will revolve around these things. I am certainly hoping for the Toradora! fans to read my story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PLAN**

"So this is the plan, we will make a surprise party for Ryuuji for our anniversary. But we need a decoy who will prevent him from seeing that we are preparing this party for him," Aisaka said as she stood up like a general who was teaching her soldiers of what they should do for their mission.

"Right, I agree but who will distract him?" Minori raised her right arm as she inquired.

"That is…" Taiga answered with confusion because she was not sure of who could do the delicate job.

She was silent for a while thinking of who should she assign for the delicate job. Suddenly, Kitamura stood up as he smiled, raising his reading glass up to his nose as he spoke, "I can be the one who will distract Takasu."

Minori and Taiga nodded in unison, Kitamura was indeed the perfect person for that. He was Ryuuji's friend for a long time even before he met Taiga.

"I have a question," the beautiful girl with long blue hair said as she stood up.

Aisaka glared at Ami, she could feel that the girl with blue hair was planning of something bad.

"What is it baka-chi?" Taiga managed to question Ami as she smiled.

"Why on earth should I help you?" Ami inquired with her usual Ami-antagonist-gestures.

Aisaka did not answer as she fiercely gazed at Ami like a real tiger but this blue haired girl was not scared at her. She looked at Taiga with the same intensity.

"Oy! Ami, Kitamura, Minori and Taiga!" a man shouted as he waved his hand in the air to meet his friends.

Taiga looked at him; she was silently panicking as she thought of what she should do. Of all the people existing in this world, he was the one who should not know of their plan. She looked at Minori as if she was asking her to do something about their current situation but Minori didn't know what to do.

"Yoh! Takasu it's been a while!" Kitamura said as he shook Ryuuji's hand.

A year had passed after their graduation; Kitamura was now studying in America with his beloved Sumire Kano. He decided to return to Japan so that he could spend the whole vacation with his friends.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere to talk because I have so many things to tell you about America and my adventure in there," Kitamura said as he winked at Taiga and Minori.

_He was now distracting Ryuuji! Good job Kitamura!_

"But…" Ryuji answered as he looked at Taiga, "Today is our anniversary, I think I should be with Taiga for the whole day."

Taiga blushed as she looked at her lover, just seeing him made her nervous. Ryuuji and Aisaka were studying in different schools. It was true that both of them didn't want to go to college but after hearing an hour of sermon from Yasuko, they realized that studying was the right thing to do.

"_If you want a better life, then you must study. In the future you two will get married and I am certain that you will have a child. Can you provide him foods, clothes and shelter if you don't have descent jobs?" Yasuko said like a little girl who was trying to be matured so that her son and Aisaka would understand the reality of life._

_The two nodded as they looked at each other, they knew that Yasuko was right._

So they haven't seen each other for almost one year.

Ryuuji blushed upon seeing Taiga; she was indeed as pretty. Her angel-like face was still the same and her petite body was still as small as it was the last time he saw her.

"Ryuuji…" Aisaka managed to speak as she walked toward to him.

"Taiga…" Ryuuji answered as he held Taiga to his arms, "I miss you."

He had been longing to see her; he never stopped thinking of Taiga even if they were apart. Ryuuji used to dream of her every night because of his longing to be with the girl he loved the most. Now he was holding her to his arms. He caressed her long chestnut hair as he looked at her cute eyes. He wanted that moment to last forever.

They were not aware that there were three pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Ehem," the three cleared their throats in unison.

That was the time when they realized that they were PDA. Ryuuji let go of Taiga as he smiled.

Ryuuji and Taiga were blushing as they looked at different directions.

"Anyway Takasu," Kitamura said as he put his arm on Ryuuji's shoulder, "Let's have a male bonding."

Ryuuji raised his left eye brow for he could sense that Kitamura was hiding something from him.

"But like I said…" Ryuuji was not able to finish what he was saying when Aisaka interrupted.

"Ryuuji, do go with Kitamura. It's true that it is our anniversary today, but I find it rude if you turn down Kitamura's proposition. Don't worry about me because I will be fine. It's been a year since I last saw Minori and baka-chi so I guess I will talk with them while you are with Kitamura. Besides…" Taiga paused for a while as she blushed before she continued, "we will be together for the rest of the summer."

Aisaka moved back to her western style apartment this vacation so that she would be close to Ryuuji's residence. At first, Mrs. Aisaka was against Taiga's relationship to Ryuuji, but she found herself amazed seeing how much they loved each other. In the end she gave him her approval of dating her daughter.

Ryuuji nodded even if he did not agree with Taiga's decision of him going with Kitamura. Even if he wanted to spend the rest of his day with Taiga, it was her who told him to go with Yusaku, so he would just follow her order like he usually did.

_We have the whole summer anyway._

So Ryuuji walked with Kitamura.

**xxx**

Ami, Taiga and Minori were in the kitchen. It was Minori who was cooking food for the party because she was good in it. Ami also helped by calling the people that they needed to invite in the party, she was also in charged in the preparation of decoration in the place.

Taiga used their rest house that was near the beach beside the high way. The rest house was so big that it could be compared to a mansion. Its design was western style and the walls of it were mirrors. With just one look, one could say that the rest house was expensive.

"Oh! Taiga!" Minori waved her hand in the air as she called her friend.

"What is it Minori?" Taiga inquired.

"I remember that I need to talk to Ryuuji's mother for this party, I will leave this kitchen to you and Ami. I'm done cooking anyway."

Aisaka nodded and watched Minori as she walked away.

**xxx**

"Yusako, are you hiding something from me?" Ryuuji asked as he gazed at Kitamura.

His eyes were still as fierce as it used to be. His delinquent appearance never changed at all.

"Nothing~" Kitamura answered in a natural way as he licked his ice cream.

"Really?" Ryuuji inquired as he raised his left eye brow.

"Yap!" Kitamura smiled as he answered.

**xxx**

"Aisaka!" Ami shouted at the tiger who was laughing at her pathetic cell phone.

"Common Ami, it's okay I can buy a new one for you," Aisaka smiled as she patted Ami's back.

Ami looked at Aisaka, her gaze was fierce but in the end she just gave up. She knew how much this pipsqueak loved Ryuuji.

_Okay, I will forgive her this time. _

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered Dream

**CHAPTER TWO: SHATTERED DREAM**

Aisaka stared at the cookies that she was baking. Again it was a failure, that was her seventh attempt to make sweet cookies but she had always end up putting something that was not part of the recipe.

"Aisaka, when will you give up?" Ami inquired as she gazed at Taiga who was still eager to bake cookies for Ryuuji, "On your first attempt you put vinegar, on the second you put ketchup…"

"Shut up baka-chi! I'm doing my best here, so the least thing that you can do is to shut up."

"But Taiga…" Ami protested as she walked toward the tiger who couldn't even use a measuring cup.

"This is for Ryuuji, so I can't give up… I don't care how many times I will fail because if I can bake the sweetest cookies for him I know that he will be happy. I want to see Ryuuji's smile as he eats this thing," Aisaka said with determination.

_Taiga you are still as stubborn as you used to be a year ago._

That time Ami admired Taiga for she was indeed cute while baking. She looked messy, in spite of this; her Barbie-like appearance was still stunning. Her face had some flour mixed with vanilla because she was clumsy in mixing the ingredients that some of it spattered to her face. Her apron was dirty because she accidentally spilled melted butter to it. She was indeed the mischievous tiger who couldn't do anything good, but she never gave up because she knew that Takasu would surely love to eat whatever it was that she made for him.

Taiga reminisced when she was still in love with Yusaku, back then she baked some cookies for him with the help of Takasu. Just like what was happening now, she failed many times. Since Ryuuji was there to help her, she managed to bake descent cookies. Her clumsiness caused her to stumble on the floor before she could give the cookies to Kitamura and the sweets that fell outside the building. She was lucky that Ryuuji was able to catch her before her head hit the ground. Aisaka started crying like a baby and cursed herself because of what happened. Ryuuji ran outside to get the cookies and returned to her side. She could never forget that moment, when he ate the cookies and said that they were delicious. His smile was not attractive because of his delinquent looks but it was sweet that she stopped crying after seeing his smile. What Aisaka didn't know was that the cookies she baked were salty because she used salt instead of sugar, but Ryuuji did not tell her the truth because he didn't want her to continue crying.

Aisaka was not good in anything: she couldn't swim, she couldn't wash the dishes without breaking a plate and she couldn't cook. Despite these facts, Ryuuji loved her even more. He was the kind of guy who would do anything that she would ask him.

Aisaka remembered when Ryuuji made foam so that their class wouldn't laugh at her for she was flat-chested. He stayed awake all night just to make her look good in her swim suit. Back then she almost drown because Ami pushed her to the pool luckily Ryuuji dived to save her. What happened next made her face even red, but she tried to focus on what she was doing.

"Common let me help you pipsqueak," Ami said as she stood beside Taiga and read the recipe.

**xxx**

"Whoa! Ryuuji bought all of these for Taiga!" Minori said as her eyes widened upon seeing Ryuuji's surprise for Aisaka.

"Yeah~ he did!" Yasuko proudly answered as she smiled.

"I'm sure that Taiga will be happy to see these!" Minori clapped her hands because she knew that her best friend was lucky for having a boyfriend like Ryuuji.

It was true that she used to love Ryuuji but she didn't regret of letting him go because she knew that Taiga and Ryuuji were perfect for each other. She loved her best friend so much that she was willing to gave the only person who saw the real her. And seeing them together loving each other like that was her reward.

"He saved money from his allowance and worked on a part time job so that he could afford buying these things. He really missed Taiga and I could see that he worked so hard for this day."

Minori was so delighted that she didn't know what to say.

"Okay Minori~ I will not tell Ryuuji about Taiga's surprise party for him but promise me that you will not tell her about this~" Yasuko said as she winked at Minori who was still speechless, "Oh by the way, I think Taiga and Ami are waiting for your return to the rest house."

That was when Minori remembered her promise that she would help Taiga in baking cookies. She screamed as she put her hands to her head and moved it from side to side like a crazy woman. She thought that Taiga might have burnt the house because she didn't know how to use an oven. Without looking at Yasuko, she ran out of the house and called a taxi.

**xxx**

"Kitamura! We ride that space shuttle for the eleventh time! Aren't you tired?" Ryuuji shouted as he glared at Kitamura. He pointed his index finger at the space shuttle to emphasize his annoyance.

Ryuuji's eyes were so fierce that all the people who saw it ran away from him. His delinquent looks made the people in the line of riding the space shuttle scrammed. He was like a yakuza assassin that they did not wish to fight. Since Kitamura was his long time friend, he was not scared at Ryuuji at all. He knew that Ryuuji was so kind that he couldn't even kill a mosquito.

"But I love it," Kitamura simply answered.

It was true that he loved the ride, but the real reason behind his crazy behaviour was because he was buying time for Aisaka and the others to prepare the surprise party for Ryuuji.

Ryuuji looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was 3:00 PM. He turned to Kitamura as he spoke, "Kitamura, there is something important that I need to do. Can you help me?"

Kitamura saw how serious Ryuuji was; he knew that it was something important.

"Sure I can help you, what are you going to do?"

"It is for Taiga."

**xxx**

Minori arrived at the rest house; she ran toward the kitchen and saw how messy it was. The ingredients for baking the cookies were scattered to the floor and it was wet because the vanilla spilled. The kitchen utensils were all dirty and the table was out of its place. The entire kitchen was a total mess. But what really made her more stress was seeing two girls quarrelling.

"I told you that you shouldn't put this!" the girl with blue hair screamed.

"If you said it louder then I would have heard it!"

"Stop blaming me for your stupid action!"

"You are the reason why this thing happen Baka-chi!"

"Pipsqueak! You are the one who did this!"

But their argument stopped when they saw the pink haired girl cleaning their mess. She mapped the floor as she spoke, "None of this is your fault, Ami and Taiga. Sorry for coming late, if I got here on time then this mess would have not happen."

Taiga did not answer; she just started cleaning and so did Ami, she washed the dishes.

"I'm sorry Minorin, I should have waited for you before I started baking," Taiga said as she looked at the floor.

"It is my fault Minorin, I want to help this pipsqueak but I end up arguing with her," Ami stated as she continued washing the dishes.

Minori did not answer; she hugged both of them.

"Let us bake the sweetest cookies for Ryuuji okay," Minori cheerfully said.

The two of them nodded in unison.

**xxx**

"Whoa! Where did you get all these things?" Kitamura inquired as he looked at the buckets.

"I bought them," Ryuuji answered as he climbed to the window of Aisaka's apartment.

"You are sweet Ryuuji, Taiga will surely be happy with your surprise," Kitamura said as the handed a bucket to Takasu who was now inside Aisaka's apartment.

"I hope so," he answered.

**xxx**

"Finally we are done baking!" Taiga said as she looked at the hot cookies that came from the oven.

She smiled as she imagined Ryuuji eating those cookies.

It was 7:00 PM.

"Everything for the party is now ready," Ami said as she looked outside of the rest house.

Some of their former classmates were in the rest house already. Most of them were chatting with each other: telling stories of what happened to them for one year. It was like an instant reunion for their class. Noto, Haruta, Maya, Nanako and even Miss Yuri were there.

"Miss Yuri, don't tell me that you are not yet married?" Haruta joked as he put his hand around Miss Yuri's shoulder.

The thirty-one year old woman's fury burst like an erupting volcano, she smacked Haruta's head and left him lying to the floor as she walked away from them. All the people who witness the scene laughed at poor Haruta who lost his consciousness.

"Miss Yuri is still the same…" Noto said to Maya, "whenever people talk about her love life she instantly becomes violent!"

"You are right about that Noto," Maya agreed as she nodded.

Who would ever think that Noto and Maya were now dating?

After Noto realized that he really like Maya, he gathered the strength to court her during their vacation. At first Maya hated Noto because he had always contradicted her but after few months she saw how persistent Noto was and decided to give it a try. And it worked out, the school kogal Maya and Noto were dating up until now.

"Everything is perfect now. I think it is time to call Kitamura," Ami said as she held the telephone and dialled Kitamura's cell phone number.

**xxx**

"Phew! At last we are done!" Kitamura said as he wiped the sweat on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Kitamura!" Ryuuji gladly spoke.

Kitamura's cell phone rang; he remembered that Ami said that she would call him when it was time to go to the rest house. He answered the phone and heard Ami's voice.

"Kitamura," the girl said, "it is now time to go here."

He closed his cell phone as he grabbed Ryuuji's hand and dragged him out of Aisaka's apartment.

"Oy! Where are we going Kitamura?" Ryuuji inquired trying to free himself from Yusako's strong hands.

"We are going to have fun!"

**xxx**

Ryuuji couldn't believe what he was seeing; all his classmates were in there. They were all happy to see Takasu and they greeted the couple for their anniversary.

"Wow, I didn't expect that you would go this far Taiga," Ryuuji spoke as he looked at Taiga.

"Hehe…" Taiga grinned upon seeing that Ryuuji liked her surprise to him, "I want to do something for you in our anniversary."

Ryuuji smiled as he held Taiga's hand, "Thank you for everything Taiga."

Taiga blushed because Ryuuji was holding her hand; it had been a while since he held her hand like that so she was nervous. But she liked how it felt whenever he was near her, though she was sometimes speechless. She loved everything about Ryuuji: he was a good cook, he was good in cleaning, and what she loved most about him was that he showed her how it felt like to be loved.

"Umm… Taiga," Ryuuji said as he blushed, "I…"

"You?"

"I… I..."

"You.. You?" Taiga was now confused with Ryuuji's strange action.

"I l-lo… I love…" Ryuuji was really nervous but he continued, "I love you."

Taiga's face became as red as a rose; she didn't know how to respond. A normal girl would say _I love you too_ to her boyfriend but she was indeed _not normal_. She was now trembling, her heart was rejoicing but the tiger didn't know how to show her feelings.

"Taiga?" Ryuuji checked if Taiga was okay.

Suddenly, Taiga punched Ryuuji. He fell to the ground because of the strong impact. Ryuuji touched his right cheek where Taiga punched him as he looked at her asking why she did that.

Taiga was indeed surprised with her action. She helped Ryuuji to stand up but since she couldn't carry him, she end up falling to Ryuuji. Her face was now lying on Ryuuji's chest.

"You are still as clumsy as usual," Ryuuji said as he smiled at her.

Taiga lifted her face; their eyes met. There was a strong electricity running to Taiga's spine as she looked at him.

Ryuuji feel the same way, he stood up as he blushed.

"Ryuuji…" Taiga said as she handed him a small bag, "I baked cookies for you."

He smiled as he accepted the cookies; he was surprised with her gift. He knew that Taiga couldn't bake so just seeing that she did something that she couldn't do made him feel her love. He could imagine her spilling the vanilla or flour while she was baking. He took the first cookie and bit it. It was the sweetest cookie that he had ever tasted.

"Wow! I am surprised Taiga, you did well," Ryuuji said as he ate the cookie he was holding.

"Minorin and Ami helped me in baking those cookies," Taiga said as she blushed.

"Thank you again," Ryuuji said as he ate all the cookies.

It was the greatest gift that Taiga gave to him.

"You are welcome Ryuuji," Taiga said as she blushed.

"Oh! I have something for you too," Ryuuji said as he gave Taiga a small box.

"What is this?"

"Open it so that you can see."

Taiga opened the box and she saw a beautiful ring. She took it as she smiled at Ryuuji, it was indeed stunning.

"It is not as expensive as it looks, the ring is silver and the stone is Swarovski. But I promise you to buy an expensive ring in the future."

Aisaka didn't know the reason but she started crying. Ryuuji made her so happy that the only thing that she could do that time was to cry. The wind blew, Taiga felt the cold. For some reason, she felt like something bad would happen. She gazed at Takasu who was smiling at her.

_Why do I feel like I am going to lose someone dear to me?_

The breeze became stronger; they could see the leaves of the trees dancing with the wind.

"Taiga, are you okay?" Ryuuji inquired.

Taiga tried to calm herself, but she was still anxious.

_Ryuuji… Why do I feel like I am going to lose you?_

"I'm not sure…" she answered.

"Will you allow me to put this ring on your finger?" Ryuuji inquired as he smiled at her trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Y-Yeah," she answered.

But because of the strong wind, the ring slipped off Ryuuji's hand. It rolled to the high way. He ran after the ring not knowing that there was a six-wheeler truck that was moving to his direction.

"Ryuuji!" Taiga shouted as she tried to warn him about the truck.

The truck lost its break and it hit Ryuuji. The impact was so strong that he flew few meters away from the truck.

"Ryuuji!" Aisaka screamed as she saw what happened to her lover.

All the people in the house heard her scream so they went out to see what happened. They were all shocked to see what happened to Ryuuji. Ami called 911, while Minorin and the others ran toward Takasu.

"Ryuuji… Ryuuji… Ryuuji…" Taiga softly whispered as she held Ryuuji whose body was covered by his own blood.

"Taiga…" Minorin said as she patted her friend's back.

The truck driver went out from his vehicle as he apologized to everyone.

But his apologies couldn't do anything.

"Ryuuji… Ryuuji… Ryuuji… wake up… please…" Aisaka said as she cried.

Ryuuji opened his eyes and saw Taiga crying; even if he could no longer speak he wiped away the tears in Taiga's eyes as he gave her the ring.

Taiga accepted the ring as she continued to cry. She couldn't help it; she hugged Ryuuji so tight like she didn't want to let him go.

"T-Taiga…" Ryuuji said while panting, "I- l-love y-you."

That was the last thing he said before he lost her consciousness.

"Ryuuji!" Taiga screamed as she jogged him trying to wake him up.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note:**_ Thank you all so much for reading my story. We are just starting, and if you think this chapter is touching, then you better watch out for the next chapter because it will surely make you fall in love with Ryuuji. His surprise to Taiga will be revealed on that chapter.

By the way, some flashbacks that I mentioned came from the light novel and not on the anime.

To n0 HaNa.o0o, ryuuvex, Audacity-cupcakE, Sunny Momo, SOSMeganSOS, ushichan and Hotaru, thank you all so much for making a review and believing in this story.

Do make a review because I tend to work faster and get more ideas whenever I see your reviews. It inspires me to work harder.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Twist

**CHAPTER THREE: UNEXPECTED TWIST**

"Ryuuji..." that was the only she could say. She stared blankly at the white door, waiting for something to happen. All she could think about was Ryuuji, the boy she loved the most.

"Everything will be alright, you just need to have faith in him." Ami said, she was Taiga's number one antagonist, she couldn't bring herself to mock her at their current situation. Even if it was a bit out of her character, she grabbed Taiga's hand and dragged her so that she could hug her friend.

Minorin, who was the jolliest person in the world, couldn't cheer Taiga. She knew that her words would not bring happiness to her bestfriend. At that time, the only thing she could do was to hug her friend to comfort her.

Taiga was holding back her tears, but when both Ami and Minori hugged her, she realized that she could no longer hide her tears. She was afraid, so afraid that she couldn't move. Her body was trembling because of the fear that was slowly devouring her. That fear grew bigger and bigger as time passed by. Waiting was inevitable, yet at the same time it was killing her. She wanted to know how was Ryuuji, she wanted to know if he would survive... What if he died? What if he left her?

_A life without Ryuuji is not a life at all._

How could she live without him? How could she live without the man who treated her like a princess despite her tiger-like attitude?

She wanted to see him smile even if his smile was that of a gangster. She wanted to see his loving eyes that taught her the beauty of the world. She wanted to hold his big hands that have callouses because of doing household chores.

"Taiga! H-How is he?" Yasuko was panting when she asked Aisaka. She was working when she received a call from Minorin. After learning what happened to Ryuuji, she immediately asked the manager if she could leave the bar to see her son. As soon as the manager gave his permission, she rushed to the hospital.

But instead of answering, Taiga only stared at her as if she was living in another world where she could be with Ryuuji.

"We are waiting for the doctor to come out from the operating room," Ami said.

"I see..." Yasuko lost her balance but she did not fall because she was able to grab on the wall to the last second.

The atmosphere was suffocating, no one talked or even made a slightest sound. They were all waiting for a doctor to come out from the door to inform them about Ryuuji.

_10 minutes..._

_20 minutes..._

_50 minutes..._

But still no one came out of the door. They were in agony, every minute was excruciating. Finally, the door opened, a man wearing white clothes and a face mask came out. He walked towards Yasuko.

"Are you the patient's mother?"

"Yes I am. Doctor, how is he?" she said trembling.

"The patient is safe, but the accident damage his body so bad that his nervous system was affected," the doctor paused, he looked at Yasuko's eyes as if he was struggling to say the next sentence."The patient is comatose."

xxx

_I want to be with him .. I want to be the first person whom he will see when his eyes open._

Aisaka was standing in front of her unit, holding the key that would unlock the door. She wanted to stay at the hospital but Yasuko disagreed with her.

"_Let me stay here, you need to sleep Taiga."_

"_But I don't want to," she protested._

"_You can watch for Ryuuji on the next day when I get back to work."_

"_But..."_

"_No more but's... And besides, he has a suprise for you. I know that even if he is in coma, he would still want you to see it."_

A suprise... What could it be? She wouldn't enjoy it anyway because of Ryuuji's current situation. He did not die but he was comatose, there were only few cases wherein a patient woke up from coma. Upon hearing what the doctor said, tears ran down her cheeks, she cried loud that other people who were walking turned their gazes into her.

That was the reason why Yasuko insisted for her to take a rest in her apartment. Yasuko knew that Taiga couldn't handle the situation, she needed time to accept the fact the Ryuuji was in comatose.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she put the key to the key hole.

But it wasn't nothing, her apartment was a dreamland. Tears ran down her cheeks as she think of Ryuuji, if they had a chance to share that romantic night together in her apartment, she was sure that it would have been magical.

The light was turned off, but the candle lights illuminated the place. There were petals of roses scattered on the floor, the scent of the flowers were slowly taking away the pain in her heart. She actually smiled, she knew that Ryuuji used the window located in the side of the apartment to enter her place and do his surprise for her. He might almost fall, but knowing Ryuuji, she knew that he was smiling as he set the candles and petals of roses because he was thinking of making her happy. It was the same feeling that she had when she baked cookies for him even if she failed for like dozens of times.

She walked towards the table; the plates, spoons, forks and knives were set in such a way that it looked like they were in a high class restaurant. He cooked all her favorite dishes, there were lots of meat in the table as if he was saying that the tiger could have the feast of her life. She read the note in the table.

_Happy Anniversary Taiga! It's been a while since I last cooked for you, but I hope you enjoy the meal. I remember all your favorite dishes and cooked them for you, I know how much you love meat but I also cooked vegetable so that your small body can get enough nutrients. Let's enjoy this dinner together._

Together... how ironic? Why is she the only person staring at the food? He should be with her! And why was she crying again? Why couldn't she stop crying even just for a minutes?

She sat on the chair and imagined that Ryuuji was sitting on the other side. Her vision was blurred because of the tears that continues to fall down her cheeks.

"Let's enjoy our dinner _together._"

The imaginary Ryuuji smiled at her and nodded. She took the first bite, the food was no longer hot but it was still delicious. She felt the warthm of his love as she continued to eat. She continued to talk to him as if he was really sitting in front of her.

She could only talk to Ryuuji through her imagination, so even if she looked like a fool, she continued to talk to him and praise his cooking skiils. She knew that he would love hearing them.

_**Please stop crying, I am here.**_

She heard his voice, but she knew that it was just her imagination. Maybe her imaginary Ryuuji was pitying her. She finished eating her food, she was not good at doing household chores but she decided to wash the dishes. She thought that he would be proud of her because she broke only one glass, she usually breaks all the dishes when they were still together. She looked at her imaginary Ryuuji as if she was asking him to praise her. He smiled, then he walked towards her and hugged her tight.

_**Taiga, don't cry anymore... I am here... I have always been here.**_

"Oh Ryuuji. I know you are."

_**No I really am here! You are hearing my voice and I am not your imagination!**_

"Eh?" she looked around, maybe Ryuuji wasn't really in coma, maybe he was making a frank joke!

His voice, it was real! She heard it, she was not imagining!

She search her apartment but she couldn't find him. She felt like an idiot hoping for a miracle. He was not there, and maybe the voice she heard was just her imagination. But it felt real, his voice, his tone and his manner of talking.

"Who am I fooling?"

_**You are not fooling anyone, hays! One year had passed and you're still an idiot! I really am here!**_

"Oh shut up! You're making things worst for me!" Taiga cried as she ran towards her room.

_**Please listen to my voice... it's the only way I can reach you.**_

_**Author's note:**_ Two years have passed since I last updated this story. I hope you enjoy the this chapter! I'm not sure if I still have my reader's out there but I will be happy if someone will support this story. See you on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation

**CHAPTER FOUR: REVELATION**

Aisaka thought that Ryuuji's surprise was over, that she would not cry again... but she was wrong. Tears ran down her cheeks the moment she opened the door of her room.

_Stupid dog! How dare you make me cry like a baby._

His surprise was not really that sweet, but it was unique that whoever saw it would either laugh or cry. Aisaka dried the tears from her cheeks as she looked at the cute things on the floor.

**Dugdug. Dugdug.**

She felt her heart beating loud, she wanted to stop crying but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She leaned on the floor as she examined the palmtop tigers scattered there. Yes, not just one tiger, there were about twenty palmtop tigers with different expressions on their faces scattered on the floor. There was a tiger with an angry expression, there was a shy one, there was a fluffy tiger as if it was the cutest thing on earth, there was a funny looking tiger with pink blushes on both sides of its cheeks and there was this tiger with a neutral face, she thought that maybe the tiger was making a poker face and was hiding her real feelings.

She found a note on the floor.

_These palmtop tigers represent you Taiga. You have different expressions that make you look cute, scary, and irritating sometimes. But no matter what expression you have, you will always be the Taiga that I am head over heels inlove with._

She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried to compose herself. What kind of person would buy small tigers with different expressions on their faces? And where on earth did he buy them? Stuff toys such as tigers were not really popular in Japan. It must be hard finding a shop that sells them.

She examined one of the palmtop tigers, she was surprised to see that it was hand-made. She knew how skilled Ryuuji when it comes to doing household chores, sewing was included, but making stuff toys like that was beyond his amazing abilities. Each tiger was neaty sewed as if a professional did it.

_He made all of these for me?_

She held the palmtop tiger by both of her hands and squeezed it.

Each tiger had a small note:

_This is the fierce Taiga! It was the first expression you showed when we met. Remember the time when we bumped into each other? You were so angry that you punched me like I was some sort of a punching bag. _

_This is the shy Taiga! Only few people can see this side of you and I am proud to say that I am one of them. I remember how you looked at me when we kissed, you look shy and at the same time I felt how much you loved me. _

There were so many of them! She couldn't stop herself from crying everytime she reads a note. Each note reminded her of the happy and sad memories they have shared together. He mentioned how he felt on Valentine's Day when he was chasing after her, and how much he wanted to make her happy whenever she was sad. He told her that no matter how crazy and unpredictable she was, he would never get tired of loving her.

Taiga picked all the palmtop tigers and arranged them neatly on the side of her bed. Then she noticed a long life-size green thing laying on her bed, she smiled upon seeing it as if it was the most beautiful thing on earth.

_Oh Ryuuji... You really know how to make me cry._

The green thing on her bed was a dragon. It was as tall as Ryuuji, it was soft and fluffy that whoever sees it wouldn't be able resist the urge of hugging it. The cute thing about the dragon was that it had Ryuuji's smiling picture on its stomach. Ryuuji was never photogenic but his photo wasn't so bad, he had a serene smile and his eyes weren't so piercing.

"Tiger and dragon." Taiga smiled but tears continued to run down her cheeks.

She remembered Ryuuji saying that he was a dragon because since ancient time, only the dragon can match with the strength of the tiger. It made her happy that Ryuuji said that but she turned him down by saying that he was her ever loyal dog.

"I'm sorry Ryuuji, the truth is... You have always been my dragon."

**Dugdug. Dugdug.**

_**I'm sorry for making you cry.**_

She was sad, happy, surprised and frustrated at the same time. She thought that she heard his voice again but his imaginary Ryuuji was no where to be seen. She must have wanted to be with him so bad that her head continued on hearing his voice.

Her body was exhausted because of the pressure of preparing the party for their anniversary. Baking tired her too and seeing the person she loved the most being hit by a truck caused her to lose every strength that was left from her petite doll-like body.

Aisaka hugged the dragon. Thiking that it was Ryuuji, she buried her face on its chest as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Oy Taiga!" Ryuuji screamed at her.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" She answered, confused.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I've been trying to talk to you earlier but you don't listen to me."

"Listen to you?"

"Yes! I never left your side even once. Well it's not iike I have a choice, I'm stuck with you."

"Stuck?"

"Wake up! It's easier to explain everything if you're awake."

"I am not awake?"

"Yes, you are dreaming. Open your eyes."

* * *

_**Are you awake now?**_

She opened her eyes upon hearing his voice. Ryuuji was staring at her with a serene smile on his lips.

"EH?" Taiga screamed as she threw the dragon away from her. "Did that dragon talked?"

Aisaka jumped out from her bed as she silently watch the dragon if it would move.

_**Do you think I am inside that dragon?**_

She heard his voice once again, she must be insane! Maybe she was still frustrated because of what happened to Ryuuji and that frustration lead to hallucination. She slapped her face to wake herself up.

_**That hurts you know! I can feel what you feel so don't slap yourself... you're hurting me too.**_

"Ryuuji?" She inquired, he must be real because she could feel the pain from her cheek.

_**Finally you acknowledge me!**_

His voice sounded happy and relieved at the same time. Acknowledge him? What did he just say? So did it mean that he was there all along?

"Where are you?"

_**I am inside you.**_

She felt a chill running through her spine. He was inside her, what did he mean when he said that? Was she being possessed by Ryuuji's soul? If she was, how could they keep their relationship if they share the same body?

"Are you inside my body?"

_**Yes Taiga... I am inside you.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much for those who supported the story. No words can express my gratitude towards all of you.

By the way, from this point on the characters might be a little OOC because I will present them the way I see them.

See you on the next chapter! ~


	6. Chapter 5: Together Forever

**CHAPTER FIVE: TOGETHER FOREVER**

Taiga was stunned with what she heard. It felt like she was just having a weird dream. She shook her head from side to side and even pinched her cheeks, it was painful and it proved that she was not dreaming.

She walked towards the mirror and stared at the petite reflection in front of her, there she noticed that her eyes were red and sluggish probably because of crying all night.

"Ryuuji can you hear me?" She cried, half-pleading.

But she did not hear a response from him. Tear drops ran down her cheeks as she continued to call him, "Ryuuji... Ryuuji... Ryuuji..." Her voice cracked everytime she said his name.

She lost her strength, thus causing her to lose her balance, her body slumped to the floor but she still continued to say his name.

_**I'm sorry for making you cry...**_

She heard his voice again, this time it was clearer. She felt her heart beating so fast that it seemed like it would get out from her chest.

"You're here? Are you really here?"

_**Yes, I am here.**_

She wanted to embrace him and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to feel his touch and hear his voice that would probably comfort her if only he was not in coma. But at that time, the only thing that she could do was to cry. She held her chest for it was in pain. She gasped the air as she struggled to breath.

Sniffed... Sniffed...

_**Taiga...**_

"Ryuuji..." She said his name as if it was her life.

_**If only I can be here for you... I mean, if I can be physically be here with you, what do you think will I do?**_

What kind of question was that? And why did he even bother asking it? She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she knew that he'd be sad seeing her in that state.

"What will you do if you are here?"

_**I will...**_

He paused, she knew that he was smiling inside of her.

_**... embrace you and pat your head. I will tell you that everything will be alright as I caress your long chestnut hair. I will kiss away the tears streaming down your cheeks. I will definitely take away your sadness. So please, don't cry Taiga... It's killing me to see you crying like that.**_

She wiped away her tears, stood up and smile in front of the mirror.

"Can you see my smile Ryuuji?" She asked, this time her voice sounded a little cheerful.

_**Yes, I can and you are beautiful.**_

She knew that she was blushing, hearing his compliment made her happy yet embarrass at the same time.

"So what happened?" Taiga asked, aiming to divert the topic to their current situation. "Why are you inside of me?"

_**I have no idea.**_

He sounded discourage.

_**The last thing I remember was that you were crying when I got hit by a truck, then everything went black.**_

"Then?"

_**I don't know... Everything was dark and silent. I couldn't see or hear a thing, then there was this small light and I decided to walk towards it. That light led me to you. The next thing I knew was that I am inside of you and you were standing infront of your apartment. I saw everything, it pains me to see you crying because of my surprise because originally, its purpose was to make you the happiest girl in this world.**_

"Ryuuji..."

_**If only I was not hit by the truck we would probably eat the dinner I prepared and I would personally see your reaction when you saw those palmtop tigers that I made for you. **_

"Ryuuji..."

_**I want to make you happy...**_

She smiled, Ryuuji was indeed the best boyfriend one could ever have. Not only that he was good at doing household chores and spoiling her, which he did even before they were in a relationship, he was also a type of guy who would do all sorts of sweet and crazy things just so he could make a girl happy. She was probably the luckiest girl in Japan to have him.

"Can you feel what I feel?" She asked, this time she sounded calm yet sweet at the same time.

_**Yes, I can feel what you feel, see what you see and know what you think**._

"Then maybe you will feel this right?" She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "Can you feel my embrace?"

_**Yes.**_

"I want to reach you...but as for now this is the only thing I can do."

She wanted to do something for Ryuuji, she knew that he was in pain right now. He might be crying too. She held herself even tighter as if she was saying now that they were together, she promised to stay by his side forever.

_**Taiga... Can you please put you hand to your chest?**_

"What for?"

_**Just do it.**_

She followed him and put her right hand to her chest. She felt her heart that was beating loud and fast.

_**Can you feel your heartbeat?**_

"Y-Yes..."

_**That's what I feel right now... I'm nervous yet I'm really happy at the same time. We feel the same thing and our hearts beat as one.**_

She found herself speechless, they are one now! It was as if they were married, wherein a man and a woman were considered as only one person except for the fact that they were literally one. She laughed a bit upon realizing their situation.

_**I know what you are thinking... Married eh?**_

"E-Eh? W-What were y-you saying?" She was statering, she completely forgot that he could read her mind.

_**Hahaha!**_

She heard him laugh, to be honest, she was quite irritated that he was making fun of her.

_**That is the first time I laugh ever since I got stuck inside of you.**_

"Yeah, that's also the first time you make fun of me." She said sarcastically.

_**Hey don't be mad, anyway it was cute...**_

"Tsss..."

_**Well do you have any plans by later?**_

"Of course! I will visit you in the hospital."

_**Why don't you just go on a date with me?**_

"Are you insane? How can I go on a date with you if you don't have a body?"

_**You can take Ryu with you.**_

"Who is Ryu?"

_**He's the dragon, the one that has my picture on his tummy.**_

"There's is no way that I will go on a date with a life size huge stuff toy!"

* * *

"I said I'm not going but why am I taking a bath?" She said as she played the bubble in her bathtub.

_**Ahmm... Taiga...**_

"Yeah I know! I should just listen to you 'coz you know what you're saying."

_**T-Taiga...**_

"And Yasuko is in the hospital right now and she'll only need my help at night for she'll go to her work."

_**That's not it Taiga... Ano...**_

"And we should enjoy every moment we have together because what if this is just a twenty-four hour thing and after midnight you'll be back at your body."

_**TAIGA!**_

"Why did you scream at me? Can't you see that I am taking a bath?" She screamed back at him.

_**That's exactly what I want to say! I can see you taking a bath!**_

_Eh..._

_What?_

_He can see me..._

_Taking a bath?_

=.=

o.O

/

_Waahhhh! He can see me taking a bath!_

"So you saw m-my..."

Y-Yes...

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed so loud that whoever heard her might break his ear drums. "YOU PERVERT!"

_**I'M NOT A PERVERT!**_

"YES YOU ARE!"

She slapped her right cheek.

_**Hey don't hurt yourself it's hurting me too!**_

"I purposely hit myself so that I can hurt you! You pervert! That's your punishment!"

_**I was trying to tell you but didn't stop talking as if you know exactly what I'm going to say.**_

"You're still a PERVERT you dog!"

_**I thought I was your dragon?**_

"You returned back to being a dog because of your pervert nature!"

_**YOU...!**_

"STUPID DOG!"

_**NARROW MINDED PALMTOP TIGER!**_

And so their love story began again... Seriously, I wonder how can they keep up their relationship even just for twenty-four hours... ;)

_**To be continued...**_

_**Author's note:**_ Hello it's been a while! Sorry for making you guys wait for it's update, I am really busy with school because I am currently in fourth year college, I have 3 case studies to do, a group thesis to deal with and lots of college stuffs! Can you imagine my life? Wew man! Pheewww! XD Anyway, I like to thank all my reader's for your undying support to my stories. :) I promise to make the next update more entertaining... Hohoho!

Oh, the way I write might change, hoho... I prefer to write informally, so yeah, you'll see lots of emoticons in the next chappies... Hohoho! I don't want to stick with the rules, I want to use writing for expressing myself. :) So to those who don't like to read stories that is written informally can stop reading right now. Kudos! Leave your opinions and other things you want to say about the story or the crazy author on the review box below.

_**Next Chapter:**_ Roller Coaster Ride.


	7. Chapter 6: A Day To Remember

**_A/N:_** From now on the story will be written in first person's POV

**CHAPTER SIX: A DAY TO REMEMBER**

**TAIGA'S POV**

People were staring at me probably because I was carrying ang life-size dragon that was even bigger than me. Tsss... People could be annoying sometimes.

**_Oy Taiga, are you okay?_**

I heard his voice again, but instead of answering I decided to ignore him. I was still mad at him for seeing my naked body while I was taking a bath. I mean seriously! Who would not be angry right? I knew that he was my boyfriend but we haven't done those ecchi things yet! It's not like I didn't want to do it but I just thought that it was not yet the time for that, I didn't want unwanted pregnancy and Yasuko had always preach us not to make love unless both of us have finished our studies and have a good jobs.

Anyway, after knowing that he saw my body, I've decided to blindfold myself so that he wouldn't see me... But another problem arouse when I realized that he could also feel what I feel. He could feel it whenever I touch a part of my body that I need to clean. Waaaah! I couldn't take it anymore! How could I take a bath without thinking that he would see me and feel me? This was too much to handle! Just thinking of how to deal with taking a bath or changing my clothes could drive me crazy! T-T Ryuuji, why did you have to be hit by a truck? I have always dream of being with you forever but this was beyond my expectations!

**_Are you still thinking of what happened earlier? Common Taiga stop thinking of that non-sense stuff._**

"Non-sense stuff? It was the first time that a boy saw my body and you call it non-sense?! Ryuuji you baka!" I screamed out loud! I could stop my burst of emotions, I wanted to cry but I stopped myself from doing so because people were staring at me. They might think that I was lunatic because of talking to myself.

The amusement park was only few meter away so I ran to the counter that was located outside the park to buy a ticket.

When I walked inside the park, I realized that I had nothing to do so I sat on one of the benches where people rest. I took a deep breath and stared at the amusement park, there were many people, probably because it was summer. When was the last time I went here? I flashed a bitter smile because I remembered that the last time I was here my parents were arguing about stuffs that I didn't understand. I wanted to ride the roller coaster back then but they did not permit me to do so. They spend the time we had at the park arguing and they even forgot that I was with them. I sneaked out to buy an ice cream, good thing that I brought my own money. I watched the people as they enjoyed their time at the park, I envied those children who were laughing with their parents and siblings. Back then I wondered how it felt like to have a family wherein my parents would not fight about unneccessary things.

"Ryu-chan!" A woman with blond haired called her son.

I wasn't able to see the woman's face but I knew she was pretty. The boy looked back at his mother and smiled at her. He was not good-looking and he had a pair of eyes that could make people scram.

_Now that I think about it, that boy had resemblance to..._

"Ryuuji..._" _I called his name.

**_What is it?_**

I felt that he wanted to talk to me too, maybe it was because he read my mind.

**RYUUJI'S POV**

She ignored me the whole time we were traveling to the park, it was killing me that she hated me. I was not even sure how long I would stay in her body, what if it was only for twenty four hours? What if it was time for me to die and my life was extended so I could do something for Taiga, a mission maybe? In most of the stories I read about a soul getting inside one's body, usually that person was dead. I hope she'd talk to me because I didn't mean to see her body, I didn't have a choice. I would never disrespect her by doing those things that would make her mad like that.

"Ryuuji..." That was the first time she called my name after that _incident._

**_What is it? _**

I answered back in a way that she would feel how much I wanted to talk to her.

"Have you been in this park before? When you were young with Yasuko."

**_Yes, I've been here lots of times._**

"Tell me, have you meant a girl with chestnut hair here?"

I reminisced the times I went here, was there a girl with chestnut hair?

Before I could remember five goofy-looking men walked toward Aisaka, based on the way they look at her it was obvious that she was their type. The one with weird-looking sunglasses spoke.

"Oy miss do you have someone with you?" He asked flirty.

I could hear her thoughts, she wanted to punch that man with all her might. She may look like an angel but behind her appearance hid a ferocious tiger that could take down even a berserk man. I've been punched by her several times but I guessed I was lucky for staying alive up until now.

"Tch..." She made an annoyed sound.

"Oh! Don't tell me that you are waiting for your boyfriend! Where is he?"

Still she did not answer. The tiger inside of her was screaming to get out. I did not know what would happen with those goons but I was sure that the odds were not in their favor.

"What a stupid looking dragon! Did that boyfriend of yours gave this worthless piece of shit to you?" The ugliest bald man around 200 pounds said as he got the dragon.

"Give it back you moron." She said calmly but I could feel her fury waiting to be released.

"What did you just say girly? Why don't you just join us and I promise you that we will have fun."

"Give...it...back..." Aisaka answered slowly.

"What?"

"GIVE IT BACK!" This time she screamed.

The man was surprised with her reaction, it was clearly written on his face that he could not believe that an angel-like girl could shout like that. He grinned and held the dragon even tighter.

"You want it? Come and get it!"

She accepted his invitation. She smiled grimly that sent chill to my spine. After few seconds the guy who was holding the dragon got knocked out by her flying kick. The other four men attacked her simultaneously but they were no match for her. It was like a real tiger was devouring her preys. The battle ended within ten minutes. Sometimes I wondered how she could kick people's ass without having any problems.

The goofy bunch have bruises and black eyes. Served them right! They should have never thought of making her mad.

_Dugdug. Dugdug._

I felt how sad she was. She...

Tears ran down her cheeks but she harshly wiped them away. She walked away from those guys. I didn't have to ask what she was thinking about since I could read her mind.

She wanted to tell those guys that her boyfriend couldn't be with her even if he wanted to.

"Wow that was amazing!" A man from the back said.

"Eh?!" Taiga looked at her back and saw a handsome man who was about six feet tall with beautiful long blond hair. He had white complexion and stunning blue eyes. He was probably the most good-looking man that they had ever seen.

"For a little body you sure have the strength of a titan!"

"Who are you?"

But before the man could answer a familiar girl with long blue hair came in to call him.

"There you are Ryuuzaki! They are for you!" Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Taiga. She ran towards her and held both of her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date." Taiga answered shyly.

"With who?"

"With Ryu-" before she could finish what she was saying, the blond man interfered.

"Ryuuzaki... She's on a date with me."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Author's note: _**Again thank you all so much for reading! Your reviews and making this one of your favorite stories means the world to me! *tears of joy*

Anyway, it might take me a long time to update the next chapter because midterm exams and requirements are hunting me! I need to focus on writing my clinical case study or else I might not be able to graduate this school year. Boohoooooo! The next chappie will be long and touching, I'm sure it's worth to wait. :)

See you next chapter! Kudos!


	8. Chapter 7: Test of Fate

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TEST OF FATE**

**AMI'S POV**

I looked at the puzzled pipsqueak as she irritatedly stared at the most stupid guy in this world, I smiled slyly, how predictably imbecile was he?

Taiga raised her right eyebrow, it seemed to me like she just saw the prey that she would love to kill mercilessly. The scene became even more entertaining so I did not do anything to help this idiot.

Oh are you curious why I knew who was the moron standing beside Taiga? Well he was my co-model for this photoshoot, we were supposed to have our photoshoot today but he ran away to play in this amusement park like a child who just came out from a boring school. I'd be honest, he was pretty handsome but he was a complete idiot! If I was just an ordinary college student who had no career in modeling, maybe I would be one of those women who became obsessed with him. His blond hair complimented his white complexion, he had a pair of long legs that made him look more noble than he was supposed to be, his blue eyes could drown you to his world when you looked at it and he had lips red as a rose that bloomed during spring. Imagine how good-looking he was, I was Ami Kawashima, a person who rarely compliment people sincerely, do recognize his beauty, it actually annoyed me that I described him that way but it's true. People even called him the reincarnation of Apollo.

"What did you say?" Aisaka asked calmly but I knew she was irritated, it was quite surprising that she did not punish him right away.

"You're on a date with me."

She glared at him but he just smiled at her. These two people are so opposite that just seeing them together made me feel like there were lightnings striking in between them.

"Ehem..." I butted in, "she has a boyfriend."

"What?" He inquired surprisingly.

"Yes, he is actually with me." She answered, she covered her mouth after realizing that she said something outrageous, how could Ryuuji be with her if he was in the hospital? All of us heard that he was in coma.

Maybe she was still in shock of what happened to him.

But when you come to think of it, a girl whose boyfriend was in the hospital would not be in an amusement park at time like this. Knowing Taiga, I was sure that she'd rather stay with Ryuuji.

I smelled something fishy...

I looked at her and scanned her from head to toe, another weird thing catched my attention, why was she holding a life-sized dragon with Ryuuji's creepy picture attached to its stomach?

"Tell me Taiga, are you hiding something from me?"

**RYUUZAKI's POV**

I was very depressed upon knowing that she had a boyfriend but I smiled at them as nothing had happened. Well no matter who she was, I would make her mine. All girls are the same, once you made them feel special, they would fall head over heels with you. She's a girl, therefore she was of the same kind.

I took her dragon so that I could examine this weird-looking stuff toy, it had a picture on its stomach and I concluded that it might be her boyfriend. I smiled upon seeing that he looked like a low-life delinquent. Stealing her away from him would be an easy job.

"A-ami..." She stattered, why was she like that? Was she nervous?

"How can Ryuuji be with you?" Ami inquired, her tone was the usual antagonist-pretending-to-be-a-good-girl type. It was quite irritating, I'd be blunt, she and I don't get along well. Everyone adored her but there was something about her that I really hate, it felt like she was a demon hiding from the face of an angel.

"He looks so stupid." It was shocking when I saw that both of them glared at me as if I said something forbidden. Was he that important that both of them intended to erase my existence in this world just because I insulted his looks?

"You..." They said in unison, their tones were exactly the same as if they rehearsed it.

I felt like my stomach was being torn to pieces by the delicate small hand that punched it. So this was how that group of delinquent felt when she beat them. Because of the impact of her hit, I fell on the ground while holding my injured body. I thought that I might vomit blood but luckily the damage was not enough to severe my internal organs.

No one had ever tried to hurt me before...

No one dared to make me feel inferior...

No one...

I stared at her intensely but she was not intimidated by me. She looked at me with her piercing eyes, she was like a small tiger.

I smiled at her, she was the first person who made me this way. I was not certain of what this was but I find it entertaining.

She would definitely be mine.

**AISAKA'S POV**

"What an idiot!" I took my dragon away from the gold boy who insulted my beloved Ryuuji as I walked away from them.

I knew he looked like a delinquent, his smile was creepy and he had a pair of eyes that could kill but he was sweet, thoughtful, caring, he spoiled me whenever we were together and lastly, I was head over heels in love with him. No one in this world was allowed to insult him verbally except for me.

_**I heard that.**_

"KyaaaaaaaAhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

How dare he surprised me like that?! People turned their gazes at me, I felt like shrinking even if I was already small. Darn, why am I insulting myself? Okay, I have to hide from these people, I don't want to be more ashamed because I would talk to Ryuuji.

"Don't speak when I'm not talking to you!" I said, half-whispering.

_**It's not my fault! I am glad hearing how you described me.**_

"Shut up!"

_**But...**_

"I said shut up you dog!" I slapped my face, it was the only way I could inflict pain to him, by hurting myself since he could also feel what I feel.

_**Ouch! Stop doing that!**_

"I would never! It's the only way I can punish you."

He was silent for a while, what could he be thinking?

_**Taiga, I won't do anything that will irritate you anymore because I don't want see you getting hurt. I won't mind if I was the only one suffering... But it's different if you will suffer with me.**_

I flustered, why did he say that all of a sudden?

**Dugdug. Dugdug.**

My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would come out of my chest. I was so nervous that I was trembling. That stupid dog was the only person in this world who could make me feel this way. I guess I really do love him.

Waaahhh! He could hear my thoughts! This was so troublesome, now I couldn't hide anything from him!

_**Pffft...**_

"Shut up!"

He did not reply, I knew his reason. I was the luckiest girl in this world because my boyfriend was the sweetest guy in the whole universe.

_**You are not... Because of my condition you are suffering...**_

I sat on one of the benches that only few people could see, I patted my head, I knew that I looked like an idiot but I did not care as long as I could comfort him.

"I would not be happy if it weren't for you. You taught me the true meaning of family and happiness." I hugged the life-sized dragon stuff toy. "Thank you for everything Ryuuji."

**RYUUJI's POV**

I knew she was suffering, I knew she was hurting, I knew exactly how she felt but there was nothing I could do to ease her pain. It was heart-breaking to be in this situation, we were so close yet we're miles apart. If only I could take all her sadness away, I would do it. I wished for her to be happy again even if it would happen without me.

Taiga...

This was to much to handle, cleaning mold that was stucked on the sink for one year was easier compared to this.

How could I help her? How could I take away her pain?

_**I love you...**_

"Eeeeh!" She screamed out of her surprised.

What have I said? I just said something loud didn't I? I was such a cluts!

_**No... I mean ... I ... Ummm... Well...**_

"You mean you don't love me?" She asked, sulking.

_**No...**_

"You don't?!"

_**I love you so much that this situation is killing me!**_

I did it again! I blurted my feelings!

"Ryuuji..." She sounded like she was about to cry.

_**Taiga... Just... I don't know... I want to make you happy but I always end up making you cry.**_

She put her arms around her shoulders. Was she hugging herself? Or was she doing this for me?

"Don't blame yourself, no one wants this to happen." She hugged herself even tighter. "I'm sorry if this was the only way I could comfort you."

_**Taiga, you're such an idiot! I was the one who was supposed to comfort you.**_

She stood up and walked to the comfort room, what the... Was she planning of using the bathroom at a moment like this? We were having an emotional scene here, couldn't she wait a little longer?

What was I saying? Who was I to complain? I was just a boy inside her body because I was in coma.

Taiga was standing in front of the large mirror where she could see her whole body. She stared at her reflection, I could see her eyes clearly, they were teary. She wanted to cry so bad but I guessed that she was holding it back for my sake.

"You can see me now Ryuuji?" She inquired as she flashed a weak smile.

_**Yes, I can see you.**_

I saw her eyes glittered, what was she planning? If only I was inside my body, I knew that my heart would pound wildly and I would have hard time breathing. I would feel exactly what she was feeling right now. Yes, I could feel her heart, she was nervous too which made her cute. I always saw her tough side but there were times that she would also reveal her vulnerability to me. At this moment, she decided to take off her mask in order to show me the real her.

She stretched her right hand and touched the mirror, her reflection made it looked like she was holding hands with herself. Wait... She was doing all of these for me.

"This was the only way I could touch you." She said, tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't hold back her sadness anymore.

I'm sorry Taiga... I always make you cry...

I couldn't do anything for you...

I couldn't help you...

I was not good enough for you...

I wanted to say those things but I restrained myself from doing it. This girl infront of me was so fragile but I could not protect her. I felt helpless.

She stared at her reflection while she was crying, she was trying to reach me.

_**I love you.**_

That was the only thing I uttered, no matter how helpless I felt, my love for her would be my strength.

"Don't say embaracing things all of a sudden!" She harshly wiped her tears away, she smile at her reflection and I knew that her smile was meant for me.

_**Taiga, let's have fun today, we have few more hours before the night falls. I'm not sure how long we would stay like this but let's make the most of it. **_

She nodded,"But Ryuuji, I need to go to the bathroom first."

_**Okay, just don't forget that I could see what you see and feel what you feel. Be careful, don't scream at me saying that I'm a pervert if I saw anything private.**_

I teased her a little, it was funny seeing her face turning from pale white to red. As expected, she was hysterical AGAIN about going to the bathroom.

We may be having troubles but I'm sure that our love for each other was strong enough to withstand them all.

**Author's Note: **Heyya minna! It's been a while since I last updated this story, I sincerely apologize for making you wait. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really feel sorry for Ryuuji and Taiga, hays... TuT *cries*

Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this update by leaving a review! Your reviews and support are my source of strength in writing. See you on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Twist Again

**CHAPTER EIGHT: UNEXPECTED TWIST AGAIN**

**YASUKO'S POV**

Ryuuji was the only reason why I was able to hang into life and now that he was in coma, I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew that I was not a good mother, as his mom, I was supposed to do the household chores, I was supposed to help him in doing his homeworks back when he was in grade school but since my thick skull could not process arithmetics, logistics and other weird looking subjects, I always ended up simply praising him because he was able to answer his homeworks. I was a pathetic mother, the only job I could do was entertain people with my jolly attitude, that was also the reason why I was working as a hostess in a club through all these years.

I hated myself... I didn't show my weakness to other people, I prefer to look like a happy-go-lucky-woman than a depressed person because of the fate that this world had bestowed upon me.

Ryuuji was the only person who made me feel like I was someone worth living. And now, he's... he's...

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I was indeed a pathetic person, I was weak and worthless.

I heard that someone opened the door, I was expecting that person to talk but I didn't hear anything. I looked back and saw the person I never thought of seeing again. I dropped the plate I was holding because of being shocked. Was this real? Maybe I was just dreaming because I knew that I would not be reunited with _him_ again.

"It's been a while." He said as he waved his hand at me.

Before I knew it, I realized that my body ran towards him, this meeting was indeed surprising that tears continued to fall down my cheeks. My feelings were mixed that I didn't know how to describe it in words. My heart tightened, it hurt so bad yet there was a small spark of light in the darkness.

"Yasuko..." He whispered my name, his tone had never changed after all these years.

I didn't know what had got into me, the next thing I knew was that my right hand flew straight to his right cheek.

Yes, I slapped him.

Then, I hugged him tight. Would this be the continuation of our story?

**RYUUJI'S POV**

She looked like a child as she stared at the rides, I knew amusement parks were supposed to amuse people but her amusement to this place was indeed out of hand.

_**Tell me Taiga, have you ever been in an amusement park before?**_

"Of course I have!" She screamed, oh and by the way, she was mad at me again because when she used the CR, I ended up seeing something private... Awwww! This was terrible! Would she be this moody whenever she used the comfort room?!

_**Are you still mad at me?**_

Stupid me, why did I ask something obvious? Man, this was frustrating, when would I get back to my body? We were arguing every now and then ever since I got stock in her body.

"I'd be honest, I've been here before but I never had a chance to enjoy it."

_**Why is that?**_

"Well, it's because the last time I was here, my parents were arguing."

_**I see.**_

"Oh that reminds me of a boy."

_**A boy?!**_

I asked incredulously, I admitted, I was a bit jealous. Just imagined your girlfriend remembering a boy would definitely stir up your emotions.

"Yeah, he caught my hat and gave it back to me."

_**Oh...**_

"He looked scary, he had a pair of eyes that could make anyone who saw it ran away from him."

Why was I being jealous?

"He was with his mother. The three of us enjoyed watching the clouds floating freely in the sky. That was the first time I had fun when my parents were still together."

_**So that's the reason why you can't forget him?**_

"Yeah, I was really happy because I met a boy like him."

Taiga you idiot! I could be sensitive sometimes... Didn't you feel that I did not want to talk about your past?

"Remember when I asked you if you met a girl with chestnut hair when you were still young?"

_**Yes I remember that you asked that...**_

"I was thinking that maybe you are that boy who made me happy on day when I was young."

My world stopped turning, could it be that we have met before?

**AISAKA's POV**

_He looked at me with his piercing eyes but the strange thing was I did not get scared, it might be due to the fact that I am fierce myself._

_"Is this yours?" It was surprising that he had a calm voice._

_"Yes." I answered back as I finished eating my ice cream._

_"Here." He handed my hat to me._

_I bowed my head and thanked him. I was expecting him to leave right after he had given back my hat but he did not do it. He just stared at me like some sort of yakuza lunatic._

_"Are you alone?"_

_"Why did you ask?"_

_He walked closer to me, it was obvious that he was hesitating but he tried his best to hide it. I found him weird, why was he talking to a stranger like me? Did he want to bully me or something? Well if he wanted to do that, I would make him taste his own blood._

_"The weather is good, it would be such a waste to enjoy this day alone."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why don't you join me and my mom? We intend to have our picnic at the open space in there." He said as he pointed the location he mentioned earlier._

_I did not want to be with him, just when I was about to decline his offer, his mother showed. I saw them ealier but I didn't know that his mom was this beautiful. She had a golden hair that complemented her snow white skin. _

_"Oh! Did you make some friend Ryu-chan?" She inquired, why was she so ecstatic?_

_"I am hoping that she'd be my friend."_

_"That's great!" She faced me, "Why don't you join us? We'll have a picnic and gaze at the clouds floating freely in the sky!"_

_These people in front of me were all weird, why were they being nice to me even if we just met? What was their motive behind this?_

_I didn't understand and I believe that I would never understand them unless I agreed to go on a picnic with them._

_It was hard to understand people like them if you have seen your parents arguing everyday about stuffs that you didn't understand. All my life I have seen them shouting at each other as if love did not exist. Maybe that was the reason why I became a cold, brutal and clumsy tiger. I was cold because my home was cold as an ice, I was brutal because I have seen my parent verbally hurting each other and I was clumsy because no one cared about me. Yes, this was me, this was my life and this was the reason behind my fierceness._

_"Ok." I answered coldly._

_They smiled at me as if I just saved them. Really, how could I understand these kind of people?_

_**Taiga! Are you listening to me?**_

He snapped me back to reality. "W-what were you saying?"

_**I was asking if you saw that boy on your birthday?**_

"Eh?"

_**I remember seeing a little girl with chestnut hair, she was aloof and cold but when she went on a picnic with me and Yasuko, I saw the different side of her. She told us that it was her birthday that's why her family went to the amusement park but her parents ended up arguing again so she left them.**_

_"That's really sad." He said sadly._

_"I am used to it."_

_He stood up, "Ok! Let's celebrate your birthday!"_

_"You don't have to do that," I shyly answered back._

_"So what do we need?" He mumbled softly but I was able to hear it._

_"I said..."_

_"We need a cake, candles and baloons!" He turned to his mother and asked her to watch over me. _

_Geez! Why didn't he listen to me? What an egoistic boy. -.-_

_He ran away, I didn't know where he plan to go. It was quite annoying but I was touched because he wanted to celebrate my birthday._

_"Ryuu-chan is very happy today."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because you are the first girl who is not frightened by his looks. I guess that is also the reason why he wants to celebrate your birthday so bad."_

_"It's for his own sake..."_

_"No," she smiled at me selflessly that I felt ashamed of talking about his son that way, "he wanted you to be happy."_

_After few minutes, the boy arrived with three cupcakes, one baloon and one candle._

_"I'm sorry if I can't buy you a real cake, it is really expensive so I buy a cupcake as its replacement." He lighted the candle and put it on the top of the one of the cupcakes before he gave it to me. I was quite annoyed, how dare he use such a cheap thing to replace my cake?_

_"Blow the candle and make a wish!" He said, ecstatic._

_I took a deep breathe, I just realized that I was smiling, the truth was I loved what he did, the warthm inside of me grew bigger even if I just spent a brief moment with this boy and his mother._

_I blew the candle and smiled at them, that was the first genuine smile I ever made during my whole stay in this not so amusing amusement park._

_"Did you make a wish?"_

_"Yes I did."_

_"What is it?"_

_I shyly smiled at him before I answered,"I wish that we'll see each other again in the future."_

_"A-a-ano..." Did I just saw him blush? What a weird boy... Well, I was blusing too... Stupid cheeks!_

_"So what's your name?" I inquired, still not looking at him._

_"You can call me Ryuu-chan. What about you?"_

_I knew this might sound insane but I wanted to find out if my wish would come true so I did not tell him my real name. "You can call me Sailor Moon."_

"Yes."

_**Strange, I actually met a girl with chestnut hair here... But...**_

"But?"

_**Well, her name is different from you...**_

I felt my heart beating fast, could it be that we have met before? Was he really the boy I met back then?

It was quite hard to recall the details of that day because I was five years old when it happened, I actually forgot it and would have not remembered it if we were not here.

"What's her name?"

He paused for a while and thought before answering.

_**Her name is...**_

I knew my heart beat was raising but I just couldn't help it, did my wish came true?

_**Sailor Moon.**_

I looked at him for a brief moment before I whispered, "I think my wish came true."

_**Author's Note:**_ Heyya minna! Since my schedule is not as tight as it used to be, I am able to write chapter eight faster than expected.


End file.
